


He's hurting and you're now mourning

by Anonymous



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Loss of Innocence, M/M, Multi, Suicide, Tragedy, implied gang rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 16:41:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15077366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Steven loves his mother. But he hates her child-like innocence.





	He's hurting and you're now mourning

Steven loves his mother. But he hates her child-like innocence.

 

The Diamond always overlooked his constant frown, his skittish behaviour, and his sudden need to only wear long pants. Steven had so many stories he hid under the fabric, stories of unspeakable evil. Stories that his mother saw as _fiction_ _._

 

The boy knew she wouldn’t understand. He had to suffer alone.

 

…

 

But one day he simply cannot take it anymore. So he asks:

 

“ _May I stay home from school today?”_

_  
_ His mother stares at him blankly. “Why?” She offers a smile. He knew right there that he was going to be rejected. He almost coughed up the truth then, but he still restrained. He still preserved her innocence…

 

“I want a break.” Steven lies to her. The diamond laughs softly. She was going to say no, he knew it.. His mother places a hand above his. “My son,” She gives him a look of love. “Going to school is normal and what’s best for human children.” Steven flinches by this. He knew it was coming. He knew that she thinks it’s all okay.

 

But it’s not.

 

“Alright. I’ll go.” He quickly surrenders so his mother would be pleased. And she stays innocent.

 

…

 

“ _Hey it’s the Rock Boy!” A student calls him out._

 

“ _He’s back?” Another starts to follow him._

 

“ _Let’s show him a good time, shall we?” They then corner him and the horrible cycle stays. Steven does not cry out this time, he’s beyond used to this, after all._

 

_Their fingernails once again dig into his skin as they hurt him. They once again cut him on the leg to scar him. They once again leave him sobbing in the corner._

 

_He once again returns home to an innocent mother._

 

…

 

He lays in his bed thinking.

 

This time it would end. _It all would end._

 

His mother did not notice the sword missing. His fellow students did not notice his absence. Nobody noticed the locked Janitor’s Closet. And Steven… he did not notice the pain..

_He only noticed the relief._

 

_.._

 

Alone, his mother sits.

 

Alone, his mother waits.

 

Alone, his mother calls.

 

Alone, his mother panics.

 

Alone, his mother grieves.

 

Alone, his mother sees evil.

 

If only she had seen it sooner.

 


End file.
